Fil d'argent
by Miriallia10
Summary: Lorsque Kingsley affecte Hermione à une mission bien particulière, elle n'hésite pas une seconde, même si laisser à Harry et Ron le soin de rechercher les Horcrux l'inquiète. Pour mener à bien cette mission, c'est Dean qu'elle désigne pour l'accompagner. Leur périple les mènera à Forks, une ville d'apparence paisible mais qui regorge de créatures mythiques...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

L'avion allait bientôt décoller. Silencieux, Hermione et Dean se tenaient côte à côte, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient préférés ne pas utiliser de transport sorcier, jugeant cela trop dangereux. Dans un contexte comme celui-ci, la prudence était de rigueur. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que les mangemorts les découvrent. L'avion avait donc été selon eux le transport le plus discret. Jamais les sbires de Voldemort ne viendraient les chercher ici.

« Bienvenu sur le vole en direction de Washington. L'avion va bientôt décoller, veuillez boucler votre ceinture de sécurité. La compagnie vous souhaite un agréable voyage. »

Hermione attacha distraitement sa ceinture de sécurité. Voilà ils quittaient Londres. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le hublot à sa gauche. Le ciel était bleu, sans nuage, et il faisait très chaud dehors alors même que septembre venait de débuter. En ce moment même, ils auraient dû être à Poudlard pour le début de l'année. Oui mais voilà, rien n'était plus normal. La jeune fille de 17 ans à peine était inquiète, et tapotait sans même s'en rendre compte l'accoudoir de son siège d'une main. L'autre était crispée sur son sac à main couvert de perles. Elle sursauta lorsque son voisin posa sa main couleur café sur la sienne.

« Calme toi, ça va bien se passer, la rassura Dean.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, nous n'avons aucun plan et nous ne savons même pas par où commencer. »

Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien partir à l'aveugle. Mais Kingsley leur faisait confiance, ils ne pouvaient donc pas échouer. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle était séparée de Harry et de Ron. Elle s'inquiétait déjà de les savoir sans elle, à courir au-devant de tous les dangers comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Mais voilà, Kingsley lui avait confié qu'il avait besoin d'une personne en qui il avait toute confiance pour cette mission. Une personne qui connaissait bien le monde moldu et qui ne se ferait donc pas remarquer parmi eux, elle. Elle était parfaite pour cette mission, même si elle était à peine majeure. Ne voulant pas la laisser y aller seule, il lui avait demandé de choisir quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Et elle avait proposé Dean.

Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de fiable, elle n'en doutait pas. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à rejoindre l'AD en cinquième année et il avait toujours soutenu Harry. Il avait grandit chez les moldus et avantage non négligeable, il était souvent allé aux États-Unis.

« Les recherches vont sûrement nous prendre du temps, mais...

- Temps dont nous ne disposons pas Dean, il faut qu'on trouve et vite, le coupa t-elle. »

C'était vrai et Dean ne le niait pas. Ils manquaient de temps. La guerre faisait rage en Angleterre et chaque jour de nouveaux noms venaient grossir la liste des décès. La terreur régnait côté sorcier, les gens hésitaient même à sortir de chez eux. Rien d'étonnant à cela quand on savait que les rafleurs et les mangemorts rodaient. Des gens disparaissaient mystérieusement et beaucoup de sorciers avaient déjà fuit le pays.

« Je sais Hermione, mais l'Ordre se doute bien que nous ne trouverons pas en deux jours. Ca va prendre un moment, mais on finira bien par trouver. »

A cet instant, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Dean serait un soutien parfait au cours de cette mission. Elle pourrait facilement se reposer sur lui, elle n'en doutait pas. Il saurait aussi comment la rassurer, ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin en ce moment.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son amie.

- Comment est-ce que je fais quoi ? »

Son camarade la regardait sans comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sans doute essayait-il de saisir le sens de sa question. Hermione ne tarda pas à l'éclairer.

« Pour être aussi sûr de toi ? »

Il resta un instant silencieux, formulant d'abord sa réponse dans sa tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns coupés court avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, c'est en toi que j'ai confiance. Tu vas trouver j'en suis certain. »

Oui, il était persuadé qu'elle allait réussir, du moins il essayait. Si il s'était retrouvé embarqué là-dedans par quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi confiant. Lui même n'était pas plus intelligent que la moyenne, et il n'aurait jamais pu entreprendre ces recherches tout seul. Cette mission était trop importante pour qu'ils rentrent bredouilles. Et Hermione réussissait toujours pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ? C'était elle, le petit génie.

« Tu risques d'être déçu alors, je ne suis pas aussi brillante que tout le monde le pense. »

Pas si brillante que ça ? Elle oubliait sans doute ses résultats à tous les examens, et devoirs, le fait que l'AD était au départ son idée, et sans doute tellement de chose que faire la liste prendrait des heures. Mais elle était très têtue et Dean ne doutait pas qu'il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

« Écoutes, ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler tout de suite, nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés à Washington, tempéra t-il.

- Tu as raison, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Et penser à Harry et à Ron, ça n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. »

Impossible pour elle de sortir ces deux là de son esprit alors qu'ils parcouraient le pays seuls. Mais avec la mission que Dumbledore avait confié à Harry, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Comment s'en sortaient-ils avec les horcruxes ? Cette histoire la taraudait, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher et elle avait la boule à l'estomac rien que d'y penser.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, je m'inquiète pour Seamus et Neville aussi, ils sont retournés à l'école cette année et avec Rogue comme professeur...

- Ils sont débrouillards et ils ne sont pas seuls, ça va aller pour eux, Ginny et Luna sont là-bas elles aussi. »

La brune ne savait pas trop qui elle essayait de rassurer avec ses paroles, elle ou lui. Un peu des deux sans doute. Elle s'adossa correctement au siège moelleux en retenant un soupir. Aucun de leurs amis n'était réellement en sécurité.

« Harry et Ron aussi, ils ont l'habitude de se sortir des pires situations.

- Ils ont plutôt l'habitude de se jeter tête baissée dans les pires situations tu veux dire. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu survivre jusqu'ici.

- Une chance de cocu ? Proposa Dean. »

Hermione éclata de rire, face à la plaisanterie du jeune Gryffondor.

« C'est une possibilité, faudrait demander à Ginny et Lavande. »

Le jeune homme rigola à son tour, amusé qu'elle entre ainsi dans son jeu. Il décida alors de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Pour Ginny je ne sais pas mais Lavande... »

Le sous-entend était à peine voilé et il poussa même jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Non, tu te moques de moi ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Pas du tout, C'est une vrai tigresse, tu ne le savais pas ? »

Hermione le regardait incrédule, si elle s'attendait à ça. Dean et Lavande ! La jeune fille se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun goût en matière de fille. Les histoires de Dean ne la regardait pas vraiment.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le genre glu perpétuelle, lâcha t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Son ami ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« J'adore tes remarques Hermione. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais avoir aussi facilement. Moi et Lavande ? C'est ridicule. Et pas mal la comparaison avec la glu. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil pour Lavande. »

D'accord, il s'était foutu de sa gueule. C'était très clair à présent. D'un côté elle était soulagée, il méritait mieux que ça. Elle ne les imaginait pas du tout ensemble. Et puis en y réfléchissant, il semblait plutôt attiré par Parvati à Poudlard. D'un autre côté, elle avait bien envie de lui clouer le bec pour avoir osé se payer sa tête.

« Bon tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? Et je ne dirais pas que c'était méchant, simplement véridique, ose seulement me dire le contredire. »

Le comportement de Lavande avec Ron suffisait à prouver qu'elle avait raison. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour la supporter, elle même aurait déjà fuit à l'autre bout du pays à sa place.

« Ne t'énerve pas, c'était pour te dérider un peu. Et non je ne te contredirais pas. Je ne sais pas comment Ron peut rester avec elle. »

Au moins une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord remarqua t-elle.

« Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter de t'embêter, c'est très distrayant, et il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans cet avion.

- Fais attention Dean, Washington est encore loin. Tu pourrais le regretter, le menaça t-elle.

- Je suis terrifié, lança t-il sur un ton ironique. »

La jeune fille le frappa à l'épaule dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Cela eut pour seul effet de le faire ricaner. Ils continuèrent de se taquiner une bonne partie du vol, relâchant un peu la pression qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Épuisée la jeune fille finit par lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et un peu plus tard, s'endormit sur l'épaule de son ami. Il la regarda, esquissant un sourire. Il était évident qu'elle manquait de sommeil, ses cernes sous les yeux en attestaient. Bien que le fauteuil ne soit pas aussi confortable qu'un lit, elle allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Elle en avait besoin étant donné ce qui les attendait.

Quelques heurs plus tard l'avion atterrit enfin à l'aéroport Ronald Reagan Washington. Dean réveilla doucement son amie, lui indiquant qu'ils devaient descendre de l'appareil. Elle se redressa en baillant et en s'étirant, encore engourdit par le sommeil. Ses cheveux indisciplinés étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé, et elle semblait sortir de son lit. Elle se frotta les yeux en se levant. Dean sortit leur manteaux du porte bagage, lui tendit le sien. Il enfila sa propre veste.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur et ils allèrent récupérer leurs bagages. Le jeune homme la conduisit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, chacun traînant sa valise derrière lui. Ils avaient opté pour des bagages moldus, laissant leurs malles de sorcier au Square Grimmaurd.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre deux petites minutes le temps que la navette arrive. Hermione fouilla dans son sac, sortant son porte-monnaie. L'Ordre du Phénix leur avait donné largement assez l'argent moldu pour subsister pendant des mois et des mois. La jeune gryffondor soupçonnait Kingsley d'avoir simplement métamorphosé quelques morceaux de parchemins en billets de banque, mais elle n'avait pas osé poser la question. Elle avait répartit les liasses entre son sac à main et leurs valises, de cette manière si l'un des bagages était volé, il leur resterait l'argent se trouvant dans les deux autres.

« Où allons nous ? Demanda t-elle à Dean.

- A l'hôtel, il fait presque nuit, nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus aujourd'hui, autant prendre un peu de repos, nous commencerons nos recherches demain. »

La brune hocha la tête, il avait raison, pour le moment ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Lorsque le bus arriva, ils hissèrent leurs bagages à bord, et s'installèrent sur des sièges. Le trajet se fit dans le silence et ils descendirent deux arrêts plus loin.

La nuit était tombée. Éclairés par la lueur des réverbères, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche, tirant leurs valises derrière eux, trop fatigués pour discuter. La rue était calme, seulement troublée par le bruit de la circulation. Le jeune homme la guida à travers la ville.

« Je suis déjà venu par ici avec mes parents et mes frères et sœurs, c'est un coin calme, nous ne devrions pas rencontrer de problèmes. L'informa t-il.

- Tant mieux, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. L'hôtel est encore loin ?

- Non, nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps. Je n'ai jamais logé dans cet hôtel mais je suis déjà passé devant, ça ne devrait pas nous coûter très cher. »

Hermione hocha la tête satisfaite de l'information. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient enfin devants l'hôtel.

« C'est ici. »

Hermione leva les yeux apercevant sur la façade le nom du vieil immeuble, la licorne dorée. Elle esquissa un sourire en songeant que les licornes étaient blanche et non pas dorée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Il était petit et recouvert d'un horrible tapis mauve. Les murs étaient légèrement défraîchit, mais les lieux paraissaient propres. Cet endroit serait parfait pour eux.

Dean s'approcha de la réception et ne voyant personne, appuya sur la petit sonnette dorée qui s'y trouvait. Une porte en bois sombre s'ouvrit sur leur gauche. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année apparu, et se rendit derrière le comptoir. Ses cheveux grisonnant retenus par un chignon serré, mettaient en valeur son visage souriant. Quelques rides s'étendaient autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda t-elle aimablement. »

Sa voix était légèrement roque, probablement dût à une forte consommation de tabac. Elle remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez pointu.

« Bonsoir, une chambre pour deux s'il vous plaît. Nous comptons rester quelques temps, nous ne savons pas combien exactement. »

Les deux jeunes avaient décidés d'un commun accord de ne pas gaspiller l'argent qui leur avait été confié. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester, ni les frais qu'ils pourraient avoir à débourser. Ils partageraient donc la même chambre.

La réceptionniste se tourna vers une armoire, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle saisit une clé en cuivre qu'elle posa sur le meuble devant eux.

« Ce sera la chambre 214, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à moi.

- Merci beaucoup madame.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à porter vos bagages.

- Nous allons le faire, merci quand même. Répondit-il se voyant mal demander à cette vieille dame de s'occuper de sa valise.

- J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour. »

Sur ces paroles, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, et gagnèrent enfin leur chambre. Hermione déposa sa valise à l'entrée et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était assez petite, en grande partie occupée par un lit en fer forgé un peu vieillot. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie à fleurs jaunie par le temps et la peinture sur le plafond s'écaillait par endroit. Ca ne payait pas de mine mais au moins, c'était propre. Elle s'assit sur le lit, les ressorts grinçant sous son poids.

« Tu veux prendre ta douche en première. »

La voix de son ami provenait d'une pièce jouxtant la chambre. Elle s'approcha et entra dans une petite salle de bain. Celle-ci était munie d'une vieille baignoire dont le rideau de douche tenait par Merlin savait quel miracle. Une petite étagère était suspendue au-dessus du lavabo. Les toilettes se trouvaient juste sur sa droite. La jeune fille était contente, pendant un moment elle avait craint que la salle de bain se trouvent dans le couloir, ce qui n'était pas aussi pratique.

« Non vas-y, j'irais après toi, je vais commencer par sortir quelques affaires de la valise. »

La Gryffondor sortit quelques vêtements, mais laissa le principale dans la valise. On était jamais trop prudent. Les deux compares devaient être préparés à fuir rapidement. Elle saisit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et esquissa un geste circulaire.

« Protego Totalum. » Prononça t-elle distinctement.

Un film protecteur sembla englober la pièce dans un reflet bleuté. Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette, lançant un nouveau sortilège.

« Salveo Maleficia. »

L'air sembla grésiller tout autour d'elle, signe que le sortilège était correctement exécuté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hermione se retourna. Dean venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il se frictionnait les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Je protège cet endroit. De cette manière personne ne peut pénétrer dans cette pièce ni même nous voir depuis l'extérieur, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Bonne idée, je t'avoue que je n'y aurait jamais pensé.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, nous contacterons l'Ordre après, pour les prévenir que nous sommes arrivés sans encombre. »

Dean acquiesça. La jeune fille entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa avec bonheur dans la baignoire, l'eau ruisselant sur elle. Après un rapide brin de toilette, elle retourna dans la chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers son sac à main et en sortit un petit miroir ovale. Elle le posa sur le lit entre Dean et elle.

« Ordre du Phénix »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Remus apparu dans la vitre. Il leur adressa un sourire. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de prendre du repos. Comme tout le monde, il essayait de ne pas se décourager, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

« Vous êtes arrivés sans problème ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Dean nous a déniché un hôtel, nous allons rester là quelques temps. Au fait, ce miroir va-et-vient est très pratique. Tu as eu une idée brillante. »

Le lycanthrope avait en effet repris l'idée de Sirius et James, et avait ensorcelé deux miroirs pour qu'ils communiquent ensemble. De cette manière, le deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas coupés du monde des sorciers.

« Comment ça se passe à Londres ? Continua t-elle.

- La situation n'est pas bonne, nous ne savons pas comment tout ça va se terminer. La réussite de votre mission pourrait être vitale pour beaucoup de gens. Je sais que vous en avez conscience mais le rôle que vous jouez est très important. »

Dean hocha la tête gravement. Tous deux en avaient plus que conscience, et ils préféraient ne pas penser aux conséquences que pourraient avoir un échec de leur part.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry et de Ron ?

-Aucune, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est plutôt rassurant, si les mangemorts leur avaient mis la main dessus, ils s'en seraient vantés tu t'en doutes bien.

- Tant mieux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais qu'ils sont débrouillards mais... »

Hermione s'interrompit ne sachant pas trop comment tourner sa phrase.

« Mais tu n'es pas là pour les freiner, et tu as peur qu'ils se jettent tête baissée dans un piège, compléta Dean à sa place.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Je n'aime pas les savoir en danger loin de moi, alors que moi je ne risque pas grand chose là où je suis.

- Tu te trompes, si il apprend ce que vous êtes en train de chercher, il enverra quelqu'un vous tuer. A ton avis, pourquoi si peu de personne dans l'Ordre savent ce que vous faites. Même Harry et Ron ignorent le but de votre mission. A part Kingsley et moi, personne n'est au courant. Le but est de vous protéger, de cette manière si un membre est torturé, il ne risque pas de donner des informations à l'ennemi. L'informa Remus. »

Hermione médita un moment ses paroles. Il n'avait pas tord, si il avait connaissance de ce que Dean et elle faisaient, Voldemort s'empresserait de les éliminer.

« Je comprends, nous serons vigilent.

- Et pour ma famille, Est-ce que vous savez comment ils vont ? Demanda son ami. »

Il regardait ses mains, se crispant en attendant la réponse. Les membres de sa famille ne possédaient pas de pouvoir magique, ils étaient vulnérables.

« Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour les mettre en sécurité, un membre de l'Ordre veille sur eux. Le rassura le lycanthrope.

- Merci.

- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous allez en avoir besoin. Je vous contacterais si jamais il y a du nouveau, sinon revoyons nous dans deux jours.

- D'accord, passe une bonne soirée, lui souhaita la gryffondor. »

Le miroir redevint un simple miroir et Hermione le rangea dans son sac à main. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se glisser sous la couette et à s'endormir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Je voulais également remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça donne vraiment du courage pour continuer d'écrire alors merci beaucoup.**

**Apokhalypso : ****merci pour cette première review ^^ J'espère que mon histoire continuera de t'intéresser. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, j'accepte volontiers les critiques du moment qu'elle sont constructive. Effectivement, avec ma bêta, on avait pas vu qu'il y avait une erreur, merci de m'avoir informée, il me reste plus qu'à tenter de modifier le chapitre (j'ai pas encore compris comment faire...)**

**Kiss Miriallia**

**espe29 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Kiss Miriallia**

Chapitre 2 :

« Dean, dépêche-toi de te lever, il est déjà presque neuf heure, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrive à la bibliothèque des congrès avant la nuit si c'est possible. »

Le jeune homme remua légèrement tout en émettant un grognement, il cacha sa tête sous la couverture. Apparemment, il n'était pas du matin.

« Ca fait une heure que je t'attends ! Allez, debout. »

La jeune fille tira légèrement sur la couverture dans l'espoir de l'enlever mais c'était sans compter sur son ami qui l'agrippait. Deuxième grognement. Le gryffondor bougea légèrement sous sa couette, ressemblant vaguement à une larve vu de l'extérieur. Hermione se tenait prêt de lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'air particulièrement agacée. Elle était lavée, habillée, coiffée autant que possible, et ses chaussures étaient déjà enfilées. Bref, elle était prête à partir.

« Encore cinq minutes, marmonna t-il enfin. »

Il venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole, c'était déjà ça. Hermione était sur la bonne voie et elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« Écoutes moi bien Dean, si tu ne sors pas immédiatement de ce lit, je vais être obligée d'employer le manière mouillée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ses menaces avaient fait mouche. En deux temps trois mouvements, il était sortit du lit et se tenait devant elle, l'air pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

« Pas la peine d'utiliser la manière mouillée, je suis là.

- Si tu pouvais te dépêcher de t'habiller maintenant.

- De toute manière elle ne doit pas ouvrir avant dix heure ta bibliothèque... Bougonna t-il.

- Elle ouvre à 9h si tu veux tout savoir alors estime toi heureux de ne pas avoir été réveillé plus tôt, Maintenant vas t'habiller, lança t-elle de manière autoritaire.

- Oui chef ! S'exclama t-il en esquissant un salut militaire moldu. »

Hermione attrapa rapidement un oreiller posé sur le lit et lui balança à la figure. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, pris par surprise. Le coussin retomba sur le parquet sans qu'il essaye de le rattraper.

« Cesses de te payer ma tête s'il te plaît et vas te préparer. »

Son ton était joueur et elle le regardait en souriant, l'air fière de son coup. Dean s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.

« Toi, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire. »

La brune recula d'un pas, semblant comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

« Dean, arrêtes de jouer, on a pas le temps ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Je t'assures qu'on est pas à cinq minutes prêt.

- Dean je te préviens si tu...Commença t-elle »

Elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur, sa baguette posée sur la commode, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attrapée.

« Si tu penses que tu me fais peur. »

Il la regardait malicieusement, l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait faire.

« S'il te plaît, on peut discuter, essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente... Tenta t-elle.

- Et moi, je pense que tu aurais bien besoin d'une petite douche. »

Il la saisit et la jeta en travers de l'épaule, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille se débattait comme elle le pouvait, donnant des coups de poings dans son dos et battant des pieds. Elle dût bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, il n'allait pas la lâcher aussi facilement.

« Lâches-moi ! On a pas le temps de jouer. »

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas, restant sourd à ses menaces et ses suppliques. Il la posa dans la baignoire, la tenant d'une main, l'autre se saisissait de la paume de douche. Il tourna le robinet et l'aspergea copieusement.

« C'est froid ! C'est froid ! Arrêtes s'il te plaît ! Arrêtes ! Criait-elle. »

Elle réussit cependant à retourner la paume contre lui, et il se trouva lui aussi bien mouillé. Leur petite bataille d'eau prit fin, laissant la salle de bain complètement inondée. Hermione courut chercher sa baguette, réparant les dégâts d'un sort. Une fois sa tenue séchée et la salle de bain à nouveau en état, elle laissa Dean se préparer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient enfin prêt à partir. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers au parquet grinçant.

« Vous allez vous promener ? Demanda la vieille femme de la veille.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, nous allons faire un tour, nous serons de retour dans la soirée.

- Alors amusez-vous bien, vous faîtes vraiment un charmant petit couple.

- Mais nous ne s... »

Dean ne pût finir sa phrase, interrompu par le pied d'Hermione qui venait d'écraser le sien.

« Vous trouvez ? C'est gentil, pas vrai chéri ? »

Elle accentua bien le dernier mot fusillant son ami du regard. Un éclaire de compréhension le traversa et il répondit.

« Oui mon cœur, et je suis assez d'accord avec elle si tu veux mon avis. »

Voilà il était rentré dans son jeu, les faisant passer pour un couple d'amoureux aux yeux de cette femme.

« Passez une bonne journée !

- Bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Il saisit Hermione par la main et la guida vers l'extérieur. Il firent quelques pas à l'extérieur et se lâchèrent la main.

« On a été bête de ne pas penser à ça. Évidemment que les gens vont penser que nous sommes ensemble si nous partageons la même chambre, remarqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais j'avoue que je n'y avais même pas songé. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, en discutant de tout et de rien. Hermione qui n'était jamais venu à Washington regardait un peu partout, curieuse de tout. Elle questionnait Dean sur la ville, les endroit qu'il avait visité. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas là pour le tourisme, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser des questions. Ils empruntèrent les transports en commun et une bonne heure plus tard, la bibliothèque se dressait devant eux.

Le bâtiment était gigantesque. Les deux amis grimpèrent les nombreuses marches permettant d'accéder à l'entrer. Hermione observa l'architecture, émerveillée. Sur la facade, de nombreuses colonnes soutenaient le plafond. Ils franchirent l'entrée en forme d'arche et pénétrèrent dans un hall gigantesque.

« La vache, lâcha Dean, c'est presque aussi grand que la Grande Salle à l'école. »

Son amie se contenta d'hocher la tête. En face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se trouvaient trois petites arches, dont les contours étaient finement sculptés. Au dessus de celle du milieu, elle apercevait deux personnage, une femme d'un côté, un homme de l'autre, semblant s'appuyer sur l'arc de cercle.

Ces trois passages étaient entourés par deux grands escaliers, munies chacun d'une magnifique statue de bronze. Elles représentaient une femme, brandissant une torche. Le regard d'Hermione monta vers les plafonds, peint avec des motifs compliqués. De magnifiques mosaïque en verres venaient compléter le tout.

« On commence par où ? Côté moldu ou l'autre ?

- Côté moldu, répondit la gryffondor. On a moins de chance de rencontrer des problèmes. On peut commencer par la collection de Thomas Jefferson, elle contient plus de six milles ouvrages, et on peut les feuilleter virtuellement. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle qui les intéressait. C'était une pièce circulaire, dont les étagères étaient protégées par des baies vitrées. Ils s'approchèrent de l'une des bornes numérique. Hermione commença ses recherches, en entrant dans la catégorie Mémoire, celle qui correspondait à l'histoire. Elle mit un moment avant de trouver les ouvrages portant sur le thème qu'ils cherchaient. Il y en avait un paquet. Elle releva la tête, avisant une seconde borne.

« Nous devrions nous séparer le travail, ça serait plus rapide. Je prend le début de la liste jusqu'au vingtième volume, je te laisse les vingt suivant, proposa t-elle. »

Elle releva ses cheveux et les attacha en un chignon désordonné pour qu'ils ne la gêne pas. Elle ouvrit le premier volume. Ils y étaient, les recherches pouvaient commencer.

Les heures s'écoulèrent alors lentement, semblant s'étirer à l'infini. Hermione se frotta les yeux, lasse. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, pas la moindre petite information intéressante. Elle quitta le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, ça n'allait pas l'aider.

« Ca ne parle que du procès, et de rien d'autre !

- Ceux que j'ai lu ne nous avanceront à rien non plus. Bon il est deux heure et demi, que dirais-tu d'aller manger un peu, on reviendra après. Proposa la jeune homme.

- Bonne idée, de toute manière, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce que je lis. »

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, pressés de prendre un bon repas et de se remplir enfin l'estomac. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit restaurant et s'y installèrent. A cette heure tardive, il ne restait plus beaucoup de client. Ils prirent place prêt de la devanture. L'endroit avait un certain charme, et le décor avait un style rétro, année 60. Hermione repéra même un juke-box dans un coin.

Une serveuse vint rapidement prendre leur commande. C'était une jeune femme brune aux cheveux raides. Mince elle mâchouillait nonchalamment un chewing-gum.

« Vous avez choisi ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je prendrais un hamburger avec des frites, s'il vous plaît, répondit Dean.

- Ce sera la même chose pour moi. »

Elle récupéra les menues et retourna préparer leur commande.

« Je commence à me dire qu'on s'en sortira jamais avec ces recherches, on aurait dû commencer par Danvers. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette bibliothèque nous sera d'une grande aide. »

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de confier ses inquiétudes à son ami. Le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules lui pesait et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« Ca ne fait même pas une journée qu'on cherche dans ces bouquins. Et nous sommes encore du côté moldu. Il nous reste la bibliothèque sorcière. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose de ce côté là.

- Dean, c'est la plus grande bibliothèque au monde, il nous faudrait des mois avant de lire tous les livres traitant sur le sujet. Et là je te parle seulement du côté moldu. On n'en a même pas encore finit avec la collection de Jefferson. Alors peut-être qu'il y a les renseignements dont nous avons besoin dans un de ces livres, mais encore faut-il tomber dessus.

- Nous ne devons pas nous décourager maintenant. Nous venons tout juste de commencer. Nous sommes à Washington seulement depuis hier soir. »

Hermione poussa un soupire. Elle savait que Dean avait raison, qu'il n'allait pas trouver en un claquement de doigt ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'ils faisaient fausse route. Si il y avait eût quoi que ce soit dans cette bibliothèque, les gens l'auraient su. A moins que l'information n'ait été noyé dans la quantité d'ouvrage. Avec un peu de chance, ils tomberaient dessus.

« Les seules choses que j'ai lu portent sur le procès, ou les exécutions, lui expliqua t-elle.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que toi. Le problème, c'est que nous savons déjà tout ça. Et... »

Il s'interrompit le temps que la serveuse pose leurs plats fumant devant eux. Ils la remercièrent, et commencèrent à manger tout en continuant leur discussion.

« Je ne pense pas que les ouvrages récents pourront nous être utile, ça diminue un peu le nombre de bouquins à consulter, même s'il va sûrement en rester un bon paquet, déclara la brune.

- Tu as raison. Mais je me demande si on trouvera vraiment ce qu'on cherche dans un livre, après tout, ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les retrouve.

- Je sais bien, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Au moins les livres vont nous en apprendre beaucoup sur leur situation à l'époque. »

Hermione avait l'impression de tourner en rond, leur discussion ne menait nul part au final. Ils ne savaient même pas dans quelle direction aller, ils avançaient comme deux aveugles, sans savoir où leurs pas les guideraient.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à éplucher les livres de la collection Jefferson, en apprenant d'avantage sur le climat de l'époque, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient. Finalement, ils furent jetés dehors à l'heure de la fermeture. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel bredouille. Les jours se succédèrent, semblable à celui-ci. Ils se levaient, allaient faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, rentraient le soir à l'hôtel après la fermeture.

Ils n'avançaient pas d'un pousse. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ils perdaient espoir. Ils avaient beau tourner des pages et des pages, il leur semblait que le nombre de livres ne diminuait jamais, continuant de s'empiler prêt d'eux.

Un jour en plein milieux de matinée, Hermione, referma brusquement énième livre, frustrée.

« Bon, ça suffit ! J'en ai assez. On ne trouvera jamais ici ! Ca ne sert à rien de continuer. Rangeons ces foutus bouquins ! S'énerva t-elle. »

Elle en saisit d'ailleurs une pile, sous le regard stupéfait de Dean et entreprit de ranger les livres qu'elle avait sortit à leur place. Apparemment, elle était à bout. Le jeune homme devait avouer que c'était aussi son cas, il n'en pouvait plus de lire et relire les même informations, sans jamais rien voir de nouveau. Il imita son amie, remettant les volumes sur les étagères.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Osa t-il demander. »

Il avait peur qu'elle n'explose à cette question mais il avait besoin de savoir si elle avait prévu quelque chose.

« Viens, suis moi. »

Ils ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires. Elle le conduisit dans les dédales de la bibliothèque, et ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Enfin un mur, ça c'était pour les moldus. Ils avancèrent vers les pierres mais au lieu de les percuter, ils les traversèrent. L'entrée de la bibliothèque sorcière avait le même système que celle du quai neuf-trois-quart, qu'ils empruntaient à chaque rentrée scolaire. Enfin, pas cette année évidemment, l'école n'acceptait plus les nés-moldus, les sang-de-Bourbe comme ils le disaient si bien.

Le côté sorcier de la bibliothèque était en tout point semblable au côté moldu, comme s'ils avaient traversé un miroir, seuls les livres différaient. Ici, se trouvaient la plus grande bibliothèque sorcière au monde et Hermione trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de parcourir les rayonnages. Tous ces livres, toutes ces connaissances sur le monde des sorciers, elle se sentait comme une gamine dans un magasin de poupée.

Elle s'approcha d'une étagère en bois, laissa ses doigts effleurer la tranche des livres anciens. Elle aimait l'odeur des vieux livres, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, les ouvrir et les parcourir. Sa main s'arrêta sur un vieux grimoire en cuire marron, _Traité sur les potions de guérison. _Elle s'apprêtait à le tirer vers elle, mais une voix l'interrompit.

« Je ne crois pas que tu vas trouver des renseignements sur les sorcières de Salem dans ce livre, se moqua légèrement Dean. »

Hermione fit la moue, sa main retombant le long de son corps. Elle était déçu. Elle allait passer le reste de la journée à lire des livres barbants qui ne lui apprendraient certainement rien d'important pour eux, alors qu'il y avait des millions d'ouvrages à la tenter.

« J'aurais droit à une petite heure de pause ? Demanda t-elle à son ami, tout en embrassant les étagères du regard.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible, rigola t-il.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de revenir. Et puis, ça pourrait nous être utile, je prendrais quelques recettes en note. »

Dean s'amusait de la situation, il s'était bien douté qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à cet étalage d'ouvrages.

« Je ne penses pas qu'une petite heure changera grand chose effectivement. Et je t'avoue que la section histoire de la magie me donne déjà la migraine. Ca me rappelle les cours de Binns... »

L'histoire de la magie n'avait jamais été son fort, il avait d'ailleurs eût une note assez pitoyable à ses Buses, raison pour laquelle cette matière ne faisait plus partit de ses options. Avec un Piètre, il aurait eût du mal à continuer jusqu'au ASPICS. Il ne les passerait peut-être jamais si la situation à Londres n'était pas réglée rapidement songea t-il alors.

Il se dirigea vers une table libre et y posa son sac à dos en toile avant de se diriger vers un pupitre à sa gauche.

« Sorcières de Salem, prononça t-il distinctement. »

De nombreux livres volèrent dans sa direction, se posant sur le pupitre en une pile impressionnante. Il sursauta en se rendant compte que beaucoup d'autres étaient suspendus dans le vide, n'ayant plus de place pour se poser.

« Heu, Hermione, vient m'aider, je ne vais pas pouvoir porter tout ça tout seul. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et le désespoir se peignit sur sa figure en voyant le nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages. Allaient-ils vraiment devoir TOUT lire ? Elle en était fatiguée d'avance. A eux deux, ils posèrent une vingtaine de livres sur leur table de travail, laissant les autres en suspension.

La même routine s'installa, ils arrivaient à la bibliothèque tôt le matin, et n'en sortait qu'à la fermeture. La seule différence était qu'Hermione se permettait quelques digressions, ne pouvant se retenir devant des livres aussi passionnants.

Le temps passait vite, cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés à Washington, et toujours rien, pas la moindre petite miette d'information. Rien ! Nada ! Zéro ! Et pour nos deux compares, la situation devenait chaque jour plus frustrante.

La jeune femme avait posé son front sur le bois de la table, essayant de faire passer l'horrible migraine qui lui martelait la tête. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça, elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se concentrer.

« Hermione, je pense qu'on a besoin de faire un break tous les deux. Passons l'après-midi ailleurs, visitons un peu la ville, ça nous fera du bien je pense. »

La phrase que Dean venait de prononcer lui fit redresser la tête brusquement. La proposition était tentante, très tentante, mais...

« On doit avancer dans nos recherches, tu sais que c'est important.

- On est plus à un après-midi près et on va finir par devenir cinglé à force de passer tout notre temps ici !

- Bon, très bien, mais juste pour cet après-midi alors, accepta t-elle.

- Juste aujourd'hui ! Promit-il. »

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux, ravi. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient, il allait enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps dehors. Il ramassa ses affaires en vitesse, jetant parchemins et plume en vrac dans son sac en bandoulière.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »


End file.
